Ash versus Brock
by InvisibleMan017
Summary: Ash finds himself back home in Pallet Town and encounters Brock, Ash also has realised he has sexual feelings for his mother, Delia! Lots of sex and some gruesome content is mentioned, some profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: The Pokémon world has aged in this story by five years, meaning that Ash is fifteen instead of ten and Brock is twenty.**

"Hey Ash, fancy seeing you here"! Ash recognised that voice, Brock, it came back to him! "Hi Brock" Ash answered his old friend happily and slightly shocked that Brock was in Pallet Town.

Ash came back to home because he was getting tired of his Pokemon journey and wants to have a break, plus his new travelling companions are extremely annoying, although Ash has remained polite to them.

"Brock, I thought you were somewhere else?" Brock blushed and his face seemed to turn red. "Oh, well you see, I decided that I would help your, uh…Charizard out as he had gotten upset about Charla, I've sorted it out now though no need to worry". "Anyway Ash I've got to help Nurse Joy now, see you around Ash!" Brock jogged off into the distance and headed for the Pokémon Centre.

The following day got off to a shaky start as Ash's Mum, Delia had complained about Ash's dirty bed sheets which were covered in semen and piss from the night before.

Of course, Ash found it incredibly embarrassing in front of his mother.

Ash was just about to head out of the house when Delia came walking behind Ash. "Ash, sweetie haven't you got a girlfriend yet?" "Ah no Mum, not yet" replied Ash. "Oh my, you must be incredibly horny Ash" Delia swayed her large plump ass suggestively as she said the words.

Ash suddenly noticed he had an erection.

Delia was wearing tight blue denim jeans which exposed the curves and size of her beautiful ass along with high heels and a bright pink shirt which showed vast cleavage of the tops of her large milky breasts.

Ash realised in that moment his mother was quite attractive, he suddenly felt an urge to jiggle her tits with his hands and suck them like an infant.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Brock Mum" "Okay, sweetie let me give you a kiss before your journey".

Ash swiftly kissed Delia three times, one kiss on the left cheek, one on the right and one on her mouth. They embraced each other for a few moments, Delia's breasts in contact with Ash's chest with his erect penis touching her lower stomach and his balls rubbed ever so smoothly against her vagina which was protected by the firmness fabric of denim jeans, the same vagina Ash slept inside.

Ash wants to touch his mother's ass, daring too; he quickly slaps her ass cheek with the palm of his hand and quickly gripped the skin as he moved his arm away to feel the plumpness.

Once Ash and Brock met up they enthusiastically engaged in a Pokemon battle.

After the humorous battle, which Brock ended up winning the two shook hands. Ash felt Brock's wet hand while Brock smiled at Ash as they shook hands.

"That was a great battle, Ash, Have you caught any Pokemon lately Ash? Do you like my gift to you Ash? What you feel in my hand is your Charizard's urine which I gathered yesterday"

The overload of questions bothered Ash and sighed.

"Yeah that battle totally rocked Brock! Unfortunately I haven't caught any new Pokemon in five long years and I do like the gift Brock, thank you".

Ash secretly gagged at the hideous foul stench of Charizard's urine which penetrated his nose vessels to the point of eruption.

Brock gasped, "Huh, five years?" Ash nodded. "I've lost my motivation for being a Pokemon Master as I was unable to age for two-hundred and seventy-one years and never did reach my goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. So I gave up, especially after I was told by Professor Oak that to achieve the rank of Pokemon Master you had to win every single league there is. Luckily Red went back in time and abolished the spellbinding curse."

"That's just great Ash, and did you Catch 'em all Ash?" No I only managed to catch around 70 Pokemon, and bearing in mind there is a total of 21,000 Pokemon species it was pathetic. I became so angry at myself in the end when I couldn't catch 'em all, I even molested Pikachu, mutilated his penis, ripped his stupid tail off ad forced him to watch me eat it and beating him up before finally stabbing my friend in the head. I then had sex with the corpse, pissed and shit on his corpse before finally throwing it in Misty's Gym as a joke."

Brock smiled at Ash and didn't flinch the whole time when Ash talked about the gruesome details.

"That's just great Ash; here I have something for you". Brock fumbled inn his jacket pocket and eventually bought out a brown piece of poop which was wrapped up in toilet paper, stretched his arm out to Ash to offer him it.

"This fascinating relic is my own shit and I would be thrilled if you'd accept it Ash, I know a maniac who will buy it for a high price anyway."

Ash took the lump of shit from the palm of Brock's hand and smelled it thoroughly. "It's truly amazing Brock, it really is…" Tears started to run down Ash's face and he wept into tears.

"Well I'll catch you later Ash, oh and by the way Ash if you fancy another Pokemon you can always trade it in for a Trubbish, catch you later Ash."

Ash had never been offered a thing of such high prestious beauty, in fact Ash had never been given anything for free before, he immediately went home and placed the valuable item where all his badges were.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash gave another look and sniff of the piece of shit Brock gave him earlier.

Ash went into the kitchen to get some food, and then had drunk some of his Mum's Psyduck's water gun. Distant footsteps came from behind Ash, footsteps he knew.

"Thirsty Ash? Would you like to have some special milk honey?" Ash turned around and was startled at what he saw. His mother was in nothing but a bikini, Ash gazed at her body for a few moments. Delia gave Ash a warm smile. "Yeah okay I'll have some".

Delia swayed her hips as she walked to the cupboard to get a glass. She grasped a glass and set it down onto the kitchen table, to Ash's surprise she undid her bra, and the bra flopped to the ground.

In front of Ash were his mother's lovely huge milky tits. Her breasts are almost an oval shape with large nipples which protruded from out of her boob a bit. Delia focused on the glass, bent over the glass with her breasts above the glass and squeezed her nipples and boobs. Milk came out into the glass. Delia passed the glass of milk to Ash opposite her. "Ash, sweetie do you want to drink that milk or suck the milk out?"

Ash was shocked at what his mother was doing and the question, his erection was harder than it had ever been and it was his first time seeing a woman's bare breasts. "Y-Yes Mum". Delia smiled at Ash. "Let's go to my room sweetie".

Was his mum inviting him to have sex with her? Ash wasn't sure. He was defiantly looking forward to sucking her tits but was also a bit concerned about doing this sort of thing with his mum. Her hips tempted Ash to push her against her bum against his penis.

As soon as Delia perched onto her bed Ash grabbed her breasts and wildly sucked at her tender hard nipple. His mum's breasts were soft but thick, they're like jelly with beautiful white skin on. Ash caressed her other breast with his hand as he licked her nipple tasting the warmth and juices. Delia began to whimper slightly as Ash went back to suckling the nipple again and stretched the nipple and the skin as he sucked before the breast disconnected to his lips and made a fleshy wet sound like as if someone was washing their hands and holding them together tightly.

"Do you like this Ash?" "Yes I do, I love you mum" Ash replied and then snogged his mother and gently pushed her body down with him on top, hugging each other's bodies. They snogged and hugged on the bed for a few moments. Their bodies are so close together, as they both seek warmth and closeness to each other's bodies.

Right I'm going to have to fuck her right now whether she likes it or not thought Ash as his primal sexual instinct kicked in effectively as sat up and pulled his jeans and trainers off. Delia didn't say anything as her son took his pants off, revealing a thin erection of quite a good size for a fifteen year old.

"Mum, you're so…sexy" Ash said excitedly. He hesitated to call his mother that in the midst of things but he's so excited, more than he's ever been, he doesn't care of the consequences of saying anything.

"Ooh you're not desperate are you"? Delia giggled as Ash frantically tore at his mother's knickers and threw them off her fine smooth legs.

Ash briefly touched his mother's pussy before squatting onto his mother and penetrated his penis into his own mother's vagina as far as it would go and as quick as he could. Ash then grabbed then grabbed his mother's legs and positioned them around his bum and then let his upper abdomen flop onto his mother's and snogged his mum's beautiful face. Delia grabbed Ash's face as they snogged for closeness. Ash held onto his mum's thighs tightly and then thrust his penis back and forth in-and out of Delia's wet shaved vagina.

Ash loved the feeling of her vagina touching his penis like this; he loved the softness of her pussy's skin tight around his penis and the differentiation of then thrusting right into her hole. Ash's pace was fast and vicious; he was desperate to release his cum into his mother to relieve himself.

Ash groaned while his mother wailed small tears of pleasure and let out a whimper every time Ash pushed in-and out of his mother's pussy which turned Ash on even more. Ash was aroused that he's causing his own mother to get so excited and made him feel dominant over his mother. Ash was pounding hard now, colliding his scrotum against the tip of Delia's anus and her ass jiggled the harder he banged his mum. "Oh, Ash, honey, keep on going, keep on going baby". Finally Ash squirted a huge amount of cum out of his penis inside his mum while his mum also did at the same time.

They rested a while after that cuddling each other in bed and kissing each other passionately as they both revealed to each other how amazing they thought each other's bodies were.

Ash casually played with his mother's breasts and clutched her ass close to one of his body parts while they were chatting about it. Ash felt his mother's nice wide plump ass with his fingers squeezing her cheeks gently.

"Turn over mum" said Ash eagerly as he directed her ass in the right way. Delia smiled delightfully and turned around and laid the other way like as if she was being massaged. "C'mon sweetie do what you were made to do" teased Delia. Ash laid on top of his mother's body in the same way she was laying down.

He positioned his body so his erect penis lay in between his mother's bum cheeks and laid flat like his mother and wrapped his arms underneath her shoulder to feel her breasts. Ash then dug his penis into his mother's anus and soon he was thrusting as hard as he could, connecting the tops of his legs with his mum's ass cheeks everytime he came down into her anus with force, causing fleshy sounds made due to the high impact sexual connection between Ash's muscular upper legs and penis against his mother's soft, large wide plump cheeks.

They both came again. This position was better than the previous one Ash thought. Delia's bum cheeks were sore after the pounding it took from her son's thighs but it was well worth it, especially for Ash. Ash and Delia slept in Delia's room curled up on their side, with Ash's legs on the outsides of his mother's naked body and his arms wrapped round her stomach.


End file.
